<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forward by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398332">Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving forward in all things, slowly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 31 Days, February 2/Everything's Eventual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace. Reform. Understanding. None of that is achieved in a day or with one victory. It is a process, constant, and one that even on his worst days, Dimitri stays focused on. </p>
<p>There are days when he is surprised, though. Things he'd lost sleep over turn out to be easily solved or already solved. Not all, but most- and most is enough -of the continent wants the same things that he does and without the heavy hand of oppression hanging over them, it all moves along. </p>
<p>Sometimes it's slow, because that's the only way it can be. Sometimes it's rough. Dimitri helps however he can, when he can, not as king but as an extra pair of hands. As king, he helps more, but most of that is paperwork and decisions and it's just as tiring. </p>
<p>Dedue is always there beside him, giving his thoughts when asked, or his hands, or his understanding silence. Sometimes, Dimitri just needs someone to listen. Sometimes he needs Dedue's hands on his shoulders, working out knots from fieldwork or desk-work. </p>
<p>Their relationship moves as slowly and as quickly as everything else. There are gradual changes and big changes and things Dimitri worries about that he realizes he didn't have to worry about at all. </p>
<p>It all moves along as it should and even with the challenges of each day, Dimitri realizes he's content. Everything is as it should be, after all that has happened. </p>
<p>He wouldn't say the process is complete. It is not and will never be. But days turn to weeks, months, and years and there are still opportunities everywhere. There are opportunities and successes and the successes become greater than the opportunities and-- </p>
<p>Dimitri shifts in his chair and Dedue reaches for his shoulders. He relaxes after a moment. </p>
<p>It's enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>